


A Cup of Cheer

by LostinFic



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, In Vino Veritas, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: During the holidays, Hardy and Hannah host a dinner for their friends, wine flows and fantasies are revealed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trope: In vino veritas (confession under the influence)  
> CW: alcohol, drunkenness 
> 
> I imagined this taking place some time after “The Sum of its Parts”. You don’t need to have read it, but I know some of you like that fic ;)

 It was a test of sorts. A trial run. Living with Hannah, in her house, for 10 days over the Holidays. Usually, he stayed only for the weekend. So far, it had been nothing short of domestic bliss: lazy mornings, walks in fluffy snow and good meals with the occasional fight over the remote control and Christmas music. It helped that neither of them was working. But tonight, there were guests: his sister, Erin, with her boyfriend, Mark, as well as Bambi and Byron.

 

The first floor’s white rooms sparkled with silver and blue decorations. Jazzy holiday classics played on the turntable. And Hannah was gorgeous

“Stop staring and help me out,” she said with laughter in her voice.

She set utensils down on a pristine tablecloth and checked on the appetizers in the oven for the umpteenth time.

“It’ll be fine,” he reassured her.

“You don’t know that. Your sister and Bambi, what were we thinking?”

He chuckled, not so confident himself the two couples would mingle well. The doorbell rang, and he gave her hand a little squeeze of encouragement.

 

Champagne was served with hors-d’oeuvres, Merlot with the roast followed by port wine and dark chocolate for dessert. The alcohol acted as a social lubricant and the conversation was nothing short of lively and enjoyable. Byron’s characteristically odd behavior added to the merriment.

 

By the time Hannah doled out (very) Irish coffees, she and Bambi were reminiscing about their prostitution days. Erin took it all in stride; she’d devoured Hannah’s novels a while back, unaware her brother knew the infamous Belle de Jour intimately.

 

They talked about the weirdest requests they had received from clients: some they accepted, some they flat out refused. Oddly enough, it made Hardy feel quite chuffed. He wasn’t one of those inept men she’d had to put up with; Hannah was far better off with him.

 

Just as that thought occurred to him, Hannah looked his way with a smile. She rubbed his knee. The warmth of her palm traveled up his leg, mingling with the alcohol in his blood. In a rare public display of affection, he kissed her. And not just a peck on the lips either, but the kind of kiss that ended with her bottom lip between his teeth.

“You’re drunk,” she whispered with a giggle.

“I’m nea! Yer oot yer face.”

“Should I get your kilt?”

She laughed again, and although he couldn’t quite feel his face anymore, he knew he was grinning like a loon.

 

Thankfully, Bambi reminded him they were not alone, a fact he’d managed to forget with a single touch from Hannah.

“Remember that John you had, the James Bond one,” Bambi said.

“Oh, god, I had to watch aaaall the movies and fake a Russian accent. I can’t fake a Russian accent! He was a nice bloke, though.”

“I like me some James Bond,” Erin declared with a hiccup. “Especially Daniel Craig. What a hooooot piece of arse. Mark and I agreed I’m allowed to cheat if it’s with Daniel Craig.”

Hardy pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut— this was not something he wanted to know about his sister.

“And who does he get to cheat with? It’s a two-way arrangement, right?” Hannah asked.

“Don’t encourage them.”

“Charlize Theron.”

“I’d pick Dame Judi Dench,” Byron announced, making everyone shake their heads fondly. “Alec, who would you shag?”

 

Hardy’s eyes widened, and he could barely stammer an answer. Not only was he out of touch with today’s celebrities, but in the last years, before he and Hannah reunited, she was the only woman he had fantasized about.

 

“You liked Amy Adams in the movie we watched yesterday,” Hannah said, trying to help.

“Aye, but if I only get one free pass, it’d have to be someone— I mean, yer already way out of my league.”

Everyone burst out laughing at that which, under other circumstances, might have insulted him.

“C’mon there must be someone,” Bambi insisted.

“Oh, I know!” Erin exclaimed.

She pointed a finger at him with an excited grin— that didn’t bode well.

“Madonna! Remember? You had that poster of her in your closet so mum wouldn’t see it.”

 

Hardy got defensive which only lead to more teasing from his sister. Affected by the alcohol, he couldn’t think of a decent comeback. With a groan, he hid his face against Hannah’s shoulder. Her perfume filled his nose and, forgetting all about the teasing, he followed the scent to her neck. Hannah’s hand wandered higher up his leg as he nuzzled her hair and kissed the tender spot under her ear.

“I think that means it’s time to leave them alone,” Bambi said.

 

Hardy breathed in deeply, trying to regain some countenance, or at the very least manage to walk in a straight line to the front door. Hannah leaning heavily on him made it harder. Clearly she was not so sober herself.

 

Best wishes and promises to call soon were exchanged as guests waited for their cabs. From the porch, Hardy and Hannah waved their friends goodbye. They lingered outside a little longer as the night air cooled their flushed cheek.

 

As soon as the door closed, Hardy loosened his tie with a relieved sigh. He stared across the room at the dining table, wishing he had some magic power to make all the dishes clean themselves. Hannah linked her arms around his neck. Dirty dishes were instantly forgotten.

“Ye’ve magic powers.”

He attempted to touch the tip of her nose, but missed. Hannah jerked back before he poked her in the eye but lost balance in the process. His arm around her waist kept her standing up.

“What?”

He shook his head, lacking the mental energy to explain. Instead, he rubbed their noses together, eliciting laughter from her.

“Magic eskimo kisses?” she asked.

“Something like that.”

“And Sottish kisses?”

“Sottish?”

“Shudup.”

 

Done with this nonsensical conversation, Hannah kissed him. He carded a hand through her hair and deepened the kiss. She moaned, tongue sneaking out to meet his. It wasn’t nearly as sexy as they both felt, but it didn’t matter. Heat swirled in their veins, pooling low in their stomachs. A joyful sort of arousal that made their hearts soar.

 

Hannah tried to hike a leg over his hip, but she lost balance, and they both keeled over, collapsing on the couch. They convulsed with laughter, holding their bellies as they gasped for air.

 

“My head’s spinning,” she complained, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead.

Hardy made a valiant effort to stand up and get them tall glasses of water. She pressed it to her cheeks.

 

They sank further into the cozy cushions of the sofa, snuggled together and still giggling about the night’s events. Both felt too sluggish for more than snogging and heavy petting. Anyway, he couldn’t keep his eyes closed for long as it made his head swim, and so did his desire for her.

 

“That was an interesting conversation earlier,” she said, he speech still a bit slurred. “Fantasies…”

Hardy’s cheeks heated up even more. “Erm, yeah. Hey, we should get started on the dishes.”

“Trying to change the subject?”

He turned his head away from her, towards the dining room. “Oi, yer the one who always wants to keep everything clean.”

“But sometimes I like things dirty.”

At the sound of crackling plastic, he looked back at her. She unwrapped a candy cane and, holding his gaze, she licked the length of it.

“Not fair.”

She closed her lips around the candy and moaned exaggeratedly as she pushed it farther into her mouth. He rolled his eyes and tossed the candy cane away, replacing it with his mouth. He tasted peppermint on her lips.

 

“Come on, you must have an itch I can scratch. Tell me.”

“I dunno.”

“Your sister mentioned Madonna. Must’ve been around _Erotica_ ? I remember that video with the flogger and the mask. Maybe you’d like a little _bondage_.”

He pulled a face at that. “Naaw. Is nae more than a lad full of hormones and a half-naked lady… Are ye into that?”

“I’ve dabbled.”

No surprise there.

 

Hardy encircled her wrists, holding them tight and claimed her mouth. She yielded to him, offering her neck to his lips, but not for long. Without breaking the kiss, Hannah straddled his legs and managed to reverse the hold he had on her. He didn’t care who was on top, not when she ground her hips in his lap that way. He freed his wrists to caress her thighs, up and down until he couldn’t resist cupping her bum.

 

Head tilted, eyelids drooping, Hannah ran her palms up and down his chest.

“I’m so glad you let me buy you this shirt.”

And surely he had the same glazed-over look in his eyes for he was completely intoxicated by her. He kissed her jaw and her neck, breath itching when her hands grazed lower. She brought her hands back up, and worked on his tie, manicured nails carefully unknotting it. She pulled on it like she would the ribbon on a gift.

“Yer gonnae tie me with that?”

She snapped the tie twice and winked, but discarded it on the coffee table along with her earrings.

 

“So, if not bondage, what else? Is it a threesome? Do you like to imagine me and another woman, pleasuring you.”

She whispered the last part in his ear, and although her breathy voice made him harden further, he still scoffed at the suggestion.

“I dinnae have the stamina.”

She unbuttoned his collar and slid her hands under his shirt. She placed light pecks across the revealed skin.

“Don’t underestimate yourself.”

She kissed the scar on his chest, reminding him he was no longer the weakened man she had reunited with in Broadchurch.

 

He ventured under her skirt, grateful for the lack of pantyhose. She hummed when he grasped the flesh of her thighs.

 

Seeing Hannah go down on another girl might be arousing, but he cringed at the thought of getting undressed with someone he barely knew. And the small talk! What do you even talk about before a threesome? Or during for that matter. That thought alone diluted his current arousal.

 

“Have ye ever done that?” he asked.

She looked up from his chest. “Professionally yes, but not… recreationally.”

“Would ye want to?”

“Honestly?” She combed his fringe to the side and let her fingers linger along his cheek. “I don’t think I’d like sharing you with another girl.”

“Me neither.”

 Too often in their past, they’d had to “share” with others. Now that they could be greedy, he would indulge in the selfish pleasure of keeping her all to himself, and so would she. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

“I’m here,” she whispered, returning his hug.

 

Her hands drifted through his hair, and he nuzzled her neck again, short of purring like a cat. With a giggle, she complained about the scratch of his scruffy cheek.

“You’re still trying to distract me.”

Hardy lowered the zip of her dress, and dragged his fingers from the nape of her neck, along her spine, to her lower back. He watched her shiver as her eyes fluttered shut. He repeated the caress and her nipples peaked under the purple dress.

 

“Come on, tell me your fantasy.”

She batted her eyelashes in a way that announced her victory.

“Fine. Promise you won’t laugh.”

“Promise.”

He couldn’t believe he was admitting this. After a deep breath, he explained that when he got sick, to make the whole ordeal more bearable he would sometimes imagine a sexy nurse taking care of him. Hannah kept her promise not to laugh, although she had to bite the inside of her cheeks. She said something about “cute” and “vanilla”, but he was distracted by her dress sliding lower down her torso.

“Was there a specific nurse?”

“She was blond.” He curled a strand of her hair around his index. “And sexy.” He released the curl and dragged his fingers over the swell of her breasts.

“It could be arranged,” Hannah said with a sultry look.

“Ye know a nurse?”

“Oi!” She clapped his arm playfully. “I know where to get a costume.”

 

He shrugged. For now, he was more interested in her fantasies. Part of him worried she wasn’t satisfied with their sex life compared to what she used to have. This concern had been nagging him for some time, but he’d kept it to himself. Pandora’s box and all that. Right now, however, the booze and the arousal swirling low in his belly made him eager to hear her secret desires.

“You already know my fantasy: I wish you’d agree to shag me in your office.”

“I cannea do that. There’s always people around.”

“You and your bloody work ethic.”

“Anything else?”

Hannah pulled away from him and bit her lower lip. “There is something…something you could do to me.”

 

She blushed and squirmed in his lap in a way that made him groan and cant his hips. He had half a mind to roll over her and just shag her right there. Before he could act on his thoughts, however, Hannah stood up, leaving him cold and bereft. She let her dress fall down her body, revealing matching red and white underwear. He wanted to lick her up like a candy cane, but she had other plans in mind.

“Come with me.”

 

Hannah guided him by the hand up the stairs to the bedroom. With each step, he became more aware of the tightness of his trousers. In front of the walk-in closet, she paused and worried her bottom lip. He’d never seen her so self-conscious about sex, and he began to worry too. At last, she opened the door and reached for a box on the highest shelf. An innocuous box he had never noticed before. It was labeled “shoes”. He knew she liked shoes, but what if she had some kind of foot fetish? In the second it took her to place the box before him, he decided that he would lick her toes if that’s what it took to get her off.

 

Hannah removed the lid, and Hardy’s jaw dropped: it wall filled with sex toys in all shapes and sizes and colours.

 

The closest he had ever come to something like this was during the search of a suspect’s house. Officers had chased each other around, waggling silicon penises. But right now, with his love standing right beside him, in the intimacy of the dimly-lit bedroom, it was a whole other experience.

 

They could only be together on weekends, and she had a high sex drive, it stood to reason she would need something like that— well, many somethings. Images of Hannah pleasuring herself flooded his mind, rendering him speechless.

“Alec?”

“Ye like that kind of thing?”

“It’s a good…”

“Replacement?”

“Supplement.”

 

It took a few seconds, but her meaning dawned on him. She wanted to use the toys during sex. “ _Something you could do to me_ ,” she’d said. This opened up a whole world of possibilities, especially on a night like tonight when his state of drunkenness made him fear the worse for his performance. Curious, he knelt beside the box. At least none of the toys’ girth made him feel inadequate. On the whole, with their girly colours and smooth shapes, they were not too intimidating.

 

Hannah watched, holding her breath, afraid of his reaction. She knew how important communication was in a relationship. She’d had too many clients keeping secrets from their wives not to know better. But knowing and acting on that knowledge were two different things.

At last, he held up a dolphin-shaped vibrator and just started laughing. A full belly laughter. Contagious. And Hannah laughed with him. The knot in her stomach loosened.

 

Together, they looked through the box content. She eagerly answered his questions and explained how each gadget worked.

 

One might think he was at a disadvantage compared to her in bed, but the truth was he’d taught her real intimacy, the kind she used to fear. So, explaining cock rings and nipple clamps really was the least she could do.

 

Hardy’s facial expressions ranged from surprised to disapproving, but he kept an open mind through it all. Most of all he looked at her like a starved man would a steak. Hannah herself was getting more turned on by the second just watching him handle the toys.

 

He took a closer look at a bullet toy with a clip. It started vibrating, and he startled, dropping it.

“Remote controlled,” Hannah explained, holding up the controller with a grin.

He focused on it, perhaps imagining all the possibilities.

“I won’t shag you in my office, but now I can do it _from_ my office,” he joked.

 

The idea sent a jolt straight to her core. Her lips parted, and her chest heaved with a needy little sigh. She lunged at him. Enough teasing and talking. They hurried to discard their clothes, groping and nipping every bit of flesh available.

 

Hannah lay back on the sheepskin rug as Hardy opened his trousers. He stroked himself, admiring the way she offered her body to him, arms above her head and back arching.

She reveled in that lust-clouded gaze, and in the way he still shook his head in disbelief.

“I’m one lucky fucker.”

“Come back,” she beseeched, wrapping her legs around his hips.

 

He covered her body with his and claimed her mouth as he squeezed her breast. She recognized that hunger in him, the groans and open-mouth kisses down her body. It meant she’d been a very good girl, and good girls get presents.

 

His tongue tickled her ribs down to her stomach, dipping in her navel just to make her laugh.

“Wrong hole,” she joked.

He looked up at her, amusement sparkling in his eyes, so adorable, she couldn’t resist kissing him with a giggle of her own.

“I bloody love you,” he said.

“Me too, now get back down there.”

 

For her cheek, she received a bite to her inner thigh. He sucked at the flesh there as Hannah grasped his hair, trying to guide his head where she needed him. At last, he pushed her knickers aside and his hot tongue slithered over her sex. A long moan escaped her throat.

“Oh, god!”

 

They say alcohol loosens the tongue, and Hardy was a prime example. His gentle licks turned bolder, delving between her lips. He pushed the backs of her knees up, allowing him to fuck his tongue deeper into her. He avoided her clit, prompting whiny little moans from her, but she tugged on his hair and he gave in. Her toes curled as she moved her hips to meet his thrusts. The combination of his rough cheeks and soft tongue was heavenly. She loved when he didn’t hold back. She could spend hours luxuriating in his reverent ministrations. Pleasure coiled in her tighter. She didn’t want it to end so soon.

 

Hardy stopped abruptly, and she didn’t know whether to smack him or thank him. His mouth glistened with her juices and his hair spiked in all directions. The very picture of lechery. She tried to squeeze her legs together but he held them opened with a wicked grin.

“All right. Which one?” he asked.

She’d completely forgotten about the toys. Hannah scrambled to her knees to look in the box.  As she pondered the possibilities, Hardy wrapped his arms around her from behind. He dipped a finger between her thighs, and they automatically clamped over his hand. With a whimper, she rubbed herself against him.

“Just fuck me.”

“Yer the one who wanted toys,” he reminded her. “Now pick one.”

“Just one?”

“We have all night.”

 

She settled for her favourite one: a pink g-spot stimulator the size of which wouldn’t intimidate Hardy.

 

Hannah lay across the bed on her stomach to reach the bedside table. As Hardy peppered kisses over her shoulder blades, she prepared the toy with a condom and lube.

She passed it on to him. “With your mouth too,” she requested.

 

He was secretly chuffed that she didn’t want only the vibrator. He settled back between her spread legs. Okay, now to figure out how that bloody thing worked without ruining the moment for Hannah. He kept a thumb on her clit as the other tested the buttons. He tried the lowest setting first, a light pulse. He ran it up and down her slit, opening her gently.

“Now, Alec, please.”

He moved the vibrator experimentally, watching her face for signs of pleasure or discomfort. He knew the moment it hit the spot: she gasped and fisted the covers.

“There?”

She nodded vehemently. Covering his hand, she guided it at the best angle. It was amazing to witness the shivers of pleasure across her body. He increased the speed, moving the toy lightly and returned to licking and suckling her clit.  She let out a loud moan when his tongue touched her.

“Fuck! More!”

He pushed the button again, a different setting, more buzzing than pulsing. She dug her heels on his back and her nails in his shoulders. He moved the toy faster. Her body went rigid. Her mouth opened in a silent cry, and she came with quivering legs.

 

Tremors were still shaking her body when she pulled him up to her. She wrapped herself around him, skin to skin, as though she’d missed him. Her leg rested over his hip, and he pressed his insistent erection to her thigh. But at that moment, it was not his own release he worried about. He wiped away the hair sticking to her damp forehead and sought her gaze for reassurance.

“Was it all right?”

“Oh yeah.”

He chuckled with relief and kissed her.

“Thanks for indulging me,” she said.

“Oh I’m not done yet,” he declared, rolling over her.

 


End file.
